


Ferris Wheel

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Still fluffy tho, dean and gabriel are idiots, funny sabriel, gabe and cas are scared of ferris wheel, sam is annoyed, sweet sweet destiel, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: The boys decide to go to a fair with their angels. pure FLUFF and humor.(TBH, I don't understand how I wrote this without getting cavities.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! this is my first ever posted work, so PLEASE go easy on me!  
> it was EXTREMELY difficult to decide which story to post first, but I thought i'd start out with something light before I started to rifle through my smut folder (eek!)  
> I was going to post this on Christmas, but patience has never been my thing. so, voila! some destiel and sabriel fluff for you.  
> no archive warning apply, but there are SOME innuendos (b/c Gabriel, duh!) and one or two swear words (nothing too bad YET).  
> anyway, enjoy!  
> (comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!)

They weren’t sure whose idea it had been, but here they were, outside the gates of some random fair in the middle of nowhere. The air smelled of deep fried food, rang with the sound of children’s laughter. Dean didn’t know why they were here, but it didn’t matter. He loved it.  
The feeling he got from the small town fair was one of happiness. Children ran around the booths, faces covered in powdered sugar. Teen couples teased each other, daring one another to go on certain rides. Then there were adults, standing along the booths watching the chaos, eyes filled with either joy at the festivities going on around them, or terror at the sheer amount of children.   
It reminded Dean of all the times as a kid, when they would be on their way to another hunt. When Sammy always wished that, one day, they would get to go to one of the brightly lit amusement parks. Dean never said so, but he wished it too. Wished more than anything that he could have a normal childhood, even if only for a few hours. Now, he had the chance.  
Granted, he had to put up with Gabriel (and the excessive touching between said ex-angel and his little brother), but he had grudgingly accepted that his brother could take care of himself when it came to the trickster. After all, Gabriel was human now. And, at the moment, Dean was more focused on something else.   
He glanced at Cas. His trench coated boyfriend was staring at the inside of the park, eyes roving over each ride and booth. Dean grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, Castiel’s warm palm against his. Blue eyes met green, and Dean gave him a warm, reassuring smile. He got one in return.  
Cas had never been to a fair, either. Dean was determined to fix that. If he was stuck being a human, he may as well have some fun with it (besides the sex, though. THAT was the best part). He must have been staring, because Cas tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing, silently inquiring. He knew it was probably completely wrong that he was thinking of this ancient angel in a full grown man’s body cute, but that was exactly what popped into his mind at the gesture. It couldn’t be helped. Without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the angel’s lips. Cas kissed back, a small smile forming.  
“Geez, get a room you two.” snarked Gabriel, his trademark mischievous smile plastered on his face. Sam just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. He was used to it by now. Dean scowled at him, but before he could make a remark, Cas interrupted.  
“did you get the tickets?” he asked, looking to Sam.  
“yea. Full access to all booths and rides.” The taller man replied.  
Gabriel smirked, quarrel forgotten.  
“No. that does NOT mean ‘see how many places you can find in public to grope each other.’” Dean said, eyes narrowing at the trickster.  
“Knock it off, you two.” Sam said, pulling bitchface #12. “Gabe, he’s right. Dean, I can take care of myself.”  
“yea, cause you’re a big boy.” Gabriel replied, his grin becoming predatory. Cas shot his brother a halfhearted glare as Sams face turned increasingly red. With that last (disgustingly horrible) thought, Dean dragged Cas away, tickets in hand.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
“So, where do you wanna go first?” Dean asked. Cas looked around thoughtfully, taking in the sights. He slowed, eyes landing on a royal purple cloth-covered booth.  
“Cas?” Dean asked quizzically. He followed his boyfriend’s gaze to the prizes hanging above the booth. They stared at the winged heart plushy. No words were spoken.  
Decidedly determined, the hunter walked up to the booth, Cas trailing behind hesitantly.  
“Tickets?” the girl behind the counter asked. She had lightly tanned skin, and platinum blonde hair with pink streaks running through it. It was up in two ponytails, and she had a red heart painted on her cheek. As embarrassed as Dean was to be at this booth, the presence of this girl made him feel…. calmer. what made him nervous was the fact that he had no clue why.  
Too late now, he thought as he showed her the tickets. She glanced behind him. Upon seeing Cas, she smiled warmly, beckoning him forward. His face reddened as he did so. She pulled the curtain at the back of the booth open. Heart balloons of all colors bobbed out, only held back by tacks to the wall. After a moment of rummaging, the girl came back with three darts. She set them down on the counter in front of Dean.  
“Ok, so here’s how it works; to get a prize, you have to hit three balloons of the same color. Got it?”  
“Yea. Got it.” Dean said, scooping up the darts and stepping behind the white line. The girl stepped out of the way, to the side near a wall of prizes. Dean turned his head to look at his angel. “Which color?”  
Cas paused, searching the colors. Then, he gestured towards the middle right.  
“The green ones.” He said. Dean smiled fondly. He had been expecting it, after all.   
Cas had gotten into the habit of choosing green anything, if possible. When Dean questioned him about it, he just smiled and said: “Because it reminds me of you. I find the color of your eyes most appealing.” He had said it almost reverently, and Dean had sensed nothing but the truth. So, despite rolling his eyes and deeming it a chick flick moment, he had never made fun of Cas for it. After all, who was he to judge? He had to do a double take every time he caught a glimpse of a trench coat. So, he focused his aim on the emerald heart, aimed, and threw the dart.  
He narrowly missed it, almost hitting the pink one below it. He let out a huff of breath. Focus, Winchester. You aim for a living. Get your shit together. Setting his sights on another green one higher up, he bit his lip in concentration.  
This one hit the middle of the balloon.  
He glanced at Cas, who was smiling at him softly, silently cheering him on. Turning back around, he focused on the last green one, one of the lowest balloons on the rack. He rolled his shoulders, took a deep breath, and threw the third dart. It hit the corner of the balloon, skewering it with a loud pop. The girl grinned, winking at him.  
“Pick a prize, cowboy.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
5 minutes later, they were walking toward the food booths, hand in hand. Dean was holding a slushy in his other hand (it had no alcohol, surprisingly), and Cas held the winged heart against his chest. Up above, the stars twinkled softly, giving the air a magical feeling.  
Up ahead, Dean spotted his (offensively tall) brother arm in arm with Gabriel. They seemed to be arguing about something. Something stupid, no doubt. Dean thought, rolling his eyes. He and Cas sidled up next to them, waiting for the couple to notice.  
“Sam, I am NOT going on that death trap!”  
“It’s not a death trap, it’s a- “  
“I don’t care what it is, I’m not going on it!”  
“Going on what?” Cas asked, eyeing the shorter man questioningly.  
“That!” he gestured wildly in front of him. Dean rolled his eyes again at the over dramatic gesture, then looked ahead. After it dawned on him, he looked at the trickster in shock. Knowing the elder Winchester was mocking him, he huffed. Dean laughed, refusing to believe the ex-archangel was scared of a Ferris wheel.  
After giving Dean bitchface #9, he turned back to Gabriel, stubbornly trying to convince him.  
“Listen, it’s not a death trap. In fact, it’s probably one of the safest rides here.”  
“But what’s the point?! if it’s not heart attack inducing, edible or otherwise, then why bother?” Gabriel replied, refusing to be emasculated.  
“Wait, you would go on one of those rides,” Dean gestured to the line of rollercoasters, “but you can’t handle this!?”  
“Claustrophobia.” Sam explained, glancing back to the high metal sided boxes attached to the Ferris wheel.  
Dean snorted in amusement. Gabriel sent him a piercing glare.  
“Well, I’m all for it. Cas?” he sent his boyfriend a look. Cas returned it with an unsure smile. He seemed…panicked? It only lasted a second, but Dean could read his boyfriend pretty well by now.  
When the two went back to arguing, Dean turned to the trench coated angel. “what’s wrong?” he asked.  
“It’s just…” Cas hesitated. Dean pressed silently, giving him a concerned look.  
“Ever since I lost my wings…” he glanced up at the top of the ride. Realization hit Dean.  
“You don’t like heights.” it was more of a statement than a question. Cas nodded, something akin to embarrassment crossing his face. Silently cursing himself for being so blunt, he grabbed Cas’s face and gave him a kiss, hoping to correct his mistake. He broke the kiss, although his hands remained.  
“There’s nothing to apologize for, Dean.” Cas mumbled softly, meeting his eyes.  
Sam gave the two of them a look, and Dean quickly dropped his hands, feeling himself heat up.  
“How about this,” Gabriel said, snatching a random quarter from the ground. “Heads, we go. Tails, we do something else. Deal?” he said, sending a silent challenge to the brothers. They both nodded, unwilling to give up.  
Gabriel flipped the coin into the air. It gave off a metallic clink as he did so. He grabbed it, and put it down on the back of one hand, covering it with the other. Nobody moved. They all looked expectantly at the coin as the trickster lifted his hand.   
Gabriel swore, getting dirty glares from some parents nearby. Sam gave them an apologetic smile as Dean whooped, grabbing Cas by the arm. He was intent on helping his angel conquer his fear. A pouting Gabriel and younger Winchester followed.  
As they got up to the base of the brightly lit ride, Cas slowed. Dean gave his lover’s hand a reassuring squeeze and pulled him closer.  
“Hey.” He said, seeing Cas’s expression of uncertainty.  
“It’s gonna be okay.”  
Cas’s expression softened, and he nodded.  
“Can’t believe were doing this- “Gabriel mumbled irritably before Sam stopped him with a kiss. Dean made a disgusted face at the pair. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the elder Winchester in retaliation.  
“Very mature, guys.” Sam mumbled. Cas smiled in response. Dean huffed and followed his brother to the (strangely) short line.  
The guy behind the control panel gestured towards them. They showed their tickets. He nodded, and opened the gate to the ride.  
Dean walked forward, Cas in tow. Sam followed behind, dragging a frowning Gabriel by the collar. Dean ushered the ex-angel into the first set of seats. The ride shifted slightly, and Cas tensed. Instinctively, the hunter pulled his angel closer, putting an arm around him. Gradually, Cas relaxed.  
“Samuel, I swear to f- “the trickster yelped, unable to finish his threat as he was picked up and carried onto the ride. Dean laughed at Sam, who turned to him and shrugged.  
“Nice thinking, Sammy!” he laughed, sending an amused look to the shorter man clinging to his brother’s arm. As he said that, the ride moved up again, effectively pulling the handle and the door simultaneously. Both angel’s eyes widened as they were locked into place.  
“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Gabriel said, frozen in shock. Sam lips tilted up into a smile as he watched his boyfriend look around frantically. Cas wasn’t doing much better. He was gripping the bar, knuckles white, staring straight ahead. Dean’s poor boyfriend looked as pale as a ghost (and he knew that for a fact). Thinking quickly, he leaned in, so his mouth was near Cas’s ear, and began singing “Hey Jude” softly.   
The angel blushed, not expecting Dean to get so close in public. He bit his lip, seemingly considering something. The gruff hunter, overcome by affection for his angel, pressed gentle kisses to the other man’s jawline, moving down to his neck. Cas’s face somehow reddened more, but he relaxed, leaning into Dean’s touch. Maneuvering around the bar, they both settled into each other. Cas’s head was on the hunter’s shoulder, as he continued to be showered with kisses. Dean pulled the angel closer, his chest pressed to the warm, solid back of his lover.  
“Better?” Dean mumbled, face nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Cas hummed in response, a flicker of a smile crossing his face.  
When the wheel jerked forward this time, Cas stayed calm. When Dean looked back, he almost started laughing again. Gabriel was sitting on his brother’s lap, eyes squeezed shut. Sam was grinning, clearly getting a kick out of it (from the position or the situation, Dean wasn’t sure). He winked at Sam, who simply wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in response.  
“Dean.” Cas said. He was looking up at the hunter, blue eyes studying him. Dean shushed him, tilting his boyfriends head up. Cas closed his eyes and angled his head, understanding. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss.  
By the time the Ferris wheel stopped, the two were blissed out, lips swollen and warm. The other two stumbled out after them. Well, Sam did (what with being a giant and all). The trickster shot out, seemingly intent on escaping the so called “death trap”. Sam raised an eyebrow at the two, picking up on their shared aura of peace.  
“Have fun?” Sam asked, glancing at the rapidly fading Gabriel, then back to his brother’s swollen lips.  
“Yes,” Cas said, biting his lip. “yes, we did.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Out of curiosity, Dean strolled back to where the booth had been. The other three had gone in search of food. As he neared the clearing, he froze.   
Where the booth had been, there was a fountain he had not noticed the first time he came through. Sensing his confusion, a security guard walked up to him. Dean turned, still not quite believing his eyes.  
“Hey, was there a booth here?” he asked, gesturing toward the fountain. Upon receiving a confused look, he elaborated. “Purple cloth, heart balloons everywhere?”  
“Sorry sir. I don’t recall seeing anything like that.” The middle aged guard replied. He walked away, going back to his work.  
How was this possible? He knows it was there. They still had the plush prize, for fuck’s sake! As he started going slowly insane, he noticed something.  
There, stuck in a part of the fountain, was a piece of what looked like one of those balloons.  
As he neared it, he realized that he was correct. There, stuck in a corner of the stone, was a piece of green rubber from the balloon.  
He picked it off the statue, more irritated and defiant than anything else. He knew he wasn’t crazy. As he picked it up, a piece of pink paper fell out of it, fluttering to the ground. Dean picked it up, opened it, and proceeded to read it. He couldn’t help smiling. He felt the box in his pocket shift as he read it;  
Hey cowboy,  
Hope you don’t mind my disappearing act. I bet you want an explanation. All I will say is, I’m rooting for you. I’m sure he’ll say yes. You can do it! not everyone who knows TFW’s reputation wants you to fail!

FIN.


End file.
